1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for a storage apparatus and a storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired that a storage apparatus used as a memory device in an information processing system is flexibly structured from a small-scale structure to a large-scale structure in correspondence to the needs of users.
Accordingly, a storage apparatus can be generally changed to a scale corresponding to the user's needs by structuring a drive unit for receiving a disc drive and a control unit receiving a control portion for executing a control of an entire storage apparatus as the independent casings, and adding the drive unit as occasion demands.
Further, in the case of the small-scale structure in which the number of the onboard disc drives is small, there is a case that the storage apparatus is structured as an all-in-one unit in which minimum functions are received in one casing.
The apparatus structure mentioned above is described, for example, in JP-A-5-204493.
However, in the conventional storage apparatus, the casings for the control unit, the drive unit and the all-in-one unit are respectively manufactured for exclusive use. Accordingly, for example, in the case that the small-scale storage apparatus using the all-in-one unit is changed to the large-scale storage apparatus using the control unit and the drive unit, the casing for the all-in-one unit which has been employed can not be used. Further, since it is necessary to manufacture the different kinds of casing, a cost increase of the storage apparatus is caused.